


Cut

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Helpful Tony, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's lips are sewn shut. Tony helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

For a moment Tony thought he was hallucinating. Perhaps he shouldn't have emptied that bottle but in his wildest dreams he never expected to see Loki again. Especially not like this.

Loki, that vain creature, obsessed with power and always so aloof, the same Loki that sassily asked for the drink after being Hulk-smashed-  now he barely kept himself upright, his breathing laboured, his face wet with tears that just kept coming, cheeks flushed but all that Tony noticed later. At first he only saw Loki's lips, bloodied and sewn shut. Black thread kept his mouth shut, dried blood on his chin. Fuck. Loki's daddy apparently had enough of his shit.

Loki held his shaking arm out, Tony hesitated. It all could be an illusion, Loki was a skilled sorcerer, he deceived Thor (not that it was particularly difficult), Tony was wary. However, he was also a hero and what he saw was a person (a god?) who was knee-deep in trouble, injured and feverish, clearly expecting his help.

'Umm, hi?'

Loki let out a strangled moan of pain. Yeah, that looked painful. Tony carefully approached him, prepared for a fight. Loki's whole body was trembling and he was more pale than usual, his skin was cold and sweaty. Tony led him to the couch, Loki leant on him for support. 

'Just wait here, ok?'

Tony returned with a pair of scissors and a wet towel. He knelt in front of Loki and gripped his chin tightly. Cutting the thread wasn't that complicated, unlike removing the bits of it from the wounded lips. Tony tried to be gentle and slow but Loki whimpered and twitched at the slightest touch. Once he was done with the thread, Tony cleaned Loki's chin and his swollen lips. Loki cried, he was still bleeding but less than Tony expected, his breathing finally evened but his forehead was still burning. Tony was almost certain that Loki could heal himself but for the time being, the poor god was so exhausted by the cruel punishment and all that pain that he had to let someone else take care of him.

Tony helped him lie down and covered him with a blanket. Loki fell asleep instantly. Watching him, Tony wondered how he was going to explain this to anyone.  This was what they wanted, Loki had to be punished, that was the plan but Tony rather imagined a fancy prison cell filled with books and nice furniture, not some barbaric corporal punishment. Feeling strangely protective of Loki, Tony stayed at his side the whole night, half expecting to see Odin holding a needle.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do anything to avoid updating my multichap fics.


End file.
